


Quarter to Three

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drinking and Smoking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Song: One for My Baby and One More for the Road (Frank Sinatra), Virgil reassurance stories, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: Scott had to leave for a while.
Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726036
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Quarter to Three

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this is one of the hardest fics I wrote. At least I made it.
> 
> My OC from my one shot "Itinerary" is back! But the setting of this is before Scott and Bethany are in a relationship.
> 
> Contains language.

He can't handle it anymore. He wanted to leave. He's fucking exhausted.

After a rescue mission in Alaska, he decided to stop by in New York. He switched into a full black casual outfit, fixed his hair, and grabbed his jacket with a few bucks, a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter in its pocket before he hopped off Thunderbird 1. He rode on a cab, heading to the main street full of bars.

He looked around the street. It's a gloomy Saturday at around quarter to three in the early morning. Few people walking, wearing trench coats, some of them having a smoke, just like those black and white pictures back in the old times.

He had been thinking about his life. With both parents gone, and now living with four younger brothers, one adopted sister, and his grandma. He's currently the head of the family, he had a lot to do, and now he's exhausted.

He had to leave for a while.

It started to rain, so he entered a small bar, sat near the bartender's table, and ordered a drink. He lit up a cigarette and took a drag.

Surely is a sad day. Quarter to three, a little quiet, few people in the bar, some are asleep because of drunkenness, the jukebox playing slow paced songs. Scott listened to the song currently playing. He thought about his situation again, but then, a young woman sat beside him.

"There he is."

He turned to the right to see who it was.

"Beth?"

"Hey, Scott, glad you stopped by," she ordered a drink. "I haven't seen you since the opening of the new building in Manhattan, which turned out to be a disaster. You wished to see me but your brother needed you for his next mission."

"You came in the same time as I did?"

"Nope, I've been here for hours. I almost ran out of cents for that jukebox right over there. The local standup comedians earlier were a bore. Ten minutes before you came in, I had a great talk with the bartender named Mick over there. He made the best margarita, gotta tell you that."

"At least we have the time to meet again."

"Yeah. I missed you, Scotty."

"Missed you too, Betty."

He had another puff.

"What brings you here?"

"Disadvantages of living alone. Got to pay the bills, my aunt seeking help, and now I only have a few bucks for the gas tank. And I left my boyfriend because he's being a dick. My second cousin responded to my call and she helped me out, which is a relief."

"If you need more help, you can always contact me."

"Of course I'll call. And what about you?"

"Been hella busy. Dad's business, taking care of my brothers, especially Gordon and Alan since they're still in school. I have a few weeks left before going back for the last semester but still I'm in a fucking mess. Sorry I didn't get to call you, Beth."

"It's alright."

Beth took her drink, and so did Scott.

"That doesn't taste like the scotch I usually have."

"Mick probably gave you the heavy one."

"But that helped, thanks, Mick."

"Hey Mick, next time I come back, you know my usual."

Mick gave them a thumbs up.

Scott sighed. "I'm tired, Beth. It's been a month since Dad left us. It's like I'm carrying this really huge backpack with a heavy load of tasks that I have to do, and I'm climbing this steep hill. Also there are boulders coming in to knock me over. I jump over them to keep going. At times, I feel like I wanna drop the backpack and give myself some time off."

Beth rubbed his shoulder. "They'll understand if you want to rest. Just ask for help."

Scott felt like he was about to tear up. Losing his father and now taking care of his business and the whole family, that's a double, and it's stressing him out.

"Beth, your hand..."

"Sorry."

He nodded. She rested her hands on the table.

"What about you?"

"As I said, I have my cousin. You're the one who needs it more. You're stressing yourself out. It's your health I'm concerned about, and it's not just me. Your family's gonna be worried about you if you don't tell them."

"You're right. I did put myself into so much stress."

He stood up, put his cigarette on the ashtray, and took his last drink. "Alright..." he paid for the drinks, and then puts his hand on Bethany's shoulder. "Thanks for the reassurance."

"Anytime."

"Maybe I could give you some money for your gas tank, or your necessities..."

"I got it. You don't have to worry about me much."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll call you if this situation is fucking me up."

"Okay then. And you might wanna go back home too."

"I was planning to. I'll go back at 4:30."

"See you when I see you."

Beth smiled.

Just in time, the rain has passed. He closed his jacket and rode on a cab. He looked through the window to have a view of the night lights. He couldn't stop thinking about the same thing. He was close to crying in front of Beth earlier but he didn't want to get through it.

He entered the hangar and found his 'bird. He hopped in, went through systems check, and Thunderbird 1 flew off the city.

Thinking about his current situation made his emotions get worse, and again, he's close to crying, this time in the cockpit. His heart felt heavy and he felt tears running down from his eyes. He hurriedly wiped them off.

When he landed, he did not change to his usual clothes. He went back to his father's desk, supposedly to finish his report from his mission earlier. His footsteps woke Virgil up, who's at the sofa.

"You didn't turn on your comms since the time you rescued those workers, Scott."

"Sorry."

"Brains tracked down your last location. Did you have a drink?"

His brother nodded.

"Don't do that again, bro. Drinking then flying Thunderbird 1 isn't good."

Virgil sat up. "Why did you go somewhere without telling us, Scott?"

He did not respond.

"Scott?"

Virgil heard him sniffle. He approached to him.

"So this is how heavy Dad's job is like," tears fell from Scott's eyes again. "How does he do it, Virgil? I can't do this myself."

Virgil knew that Scott could handle anything, but this is the only moment that he'd say the opposite. Scott is the one who never gives up on anything, well, not only him but all of them, of course.

"It's building up every day. I have rescues to handle, I have to prepare for the last semester, and I have to take care of you all, and... I can't..."

"Come here."

Scott came in closer to hug his brother and cried.

"I was concerned about you, Scott. You're taking over Dad's job and I think it's hard to manage it by yourself."

"It's not just these tasks, Virg," he croaked. "It's just... I miss him. It's hard without Dad."

That last statement made Virgil tear up. The loss of their father has affected their lives so much.

"We all miss him."

"Oh, Virgil, I..."

The sound of him crying made his younger brother cry too. Virgil hugged him tight and rubbed his back.

* * *

The two elder brothers released from the hug. Scott wiped the tears from his eyes. Virgil glanced at their father's desk containing the files his brother had to finish.

"Alright," Virgil said. "I'll tell Grandma, I'll tell John. You need a day off, Scott. We can manage this without you."

"But I only oriented you a few."

"Don't worry, bro. I can handle it. Head back to your room, turn off your alarm clock just for today, and get some sleep. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Virgil."

"And then you'll come back strong again. Come on."

Virgil followed as Scott headed to his room.

Scott turned off the alarm clock. Before Virgil left his room, he hugged him again. "Thank you, little brother."

"You're welcome. Good night, Scott."


End file.
